Rain
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Third in the storm series. Keep standing. Stand in the rain. The sunlight is there. It will come and warm you. You'll feel once more. The numb will melt away. Just wait. Oneshot. Poem type. DH


Just a poem-type oneshot I wrote. It's a different style. Thought you might be interested. I've added it to the storm series.

D/c: JKR owns HP people.

**Warning:** Read through this _whole thing._ It's not just about rain. **Think.** There's a deeper meaning to the words. This is a dark fic. Ok, not too dark, but it's not happy. _Not_ for the slightly squickish if you comprehend the meaning of the 'Rain'. I don't wanna warn too much though, it'll give it away. Just don't flame me. And don't take the chance and read it if you're not sure. I don't wanna get in trouble.

Enjoy,  
------

**Rain**

There comes a point in every person's life where they get caught.

Pounded by each individual drop, until the skin can no longer tell between single spots.

Your skin turns red and blue from the tiny missiles falling from above.

Eventually the numbing cold of the unloving, uncaring rain takes over.

You lose feeling.

Eventually, all you can do is stand in the puddle and look up.

Look for the silver lining in the blackness.

All you can do is let it wash over you, just as time does, uncaring.

Let the absence of feeling become a high to you.

Let your soul be torn from your body, as to avoid the lack of warmth.

The sunlight that should be there, giving you feeling, the love all creatures need to grow.

The light is somewhere behind the darkness, you know.

You've seen it so many times before.

It's just...

Blocked.

Obscured by the rain.

The cold, cold rain.

From the Bitter above.

You can feel the anger on your skin with each icy drip.

You lick your lips to taste the bitter tears.

Tears you can't feel on your numb flesh.

This rain scares you.

You don't know when it will stop.

You can't make it stop.

It will stop on it's own.

When it's done.

But for now, you're scared.

You can't hear your scream.

All you hear is the sounds of the rain.

Pounding on every surface as it falls.

Deafening.

All else is muffled.

All you hear is the rain you feel.

The cold rain.

The spiteful, angry rain.

You wonder if you'll see the sun soon, because you're starting to run out of tears.

The tears unnoticed in the rain.

You just want it to end.

You want to hear your voice again.

Be wrapped in a warm embrace.

Be safe.

And warm.

Away from the cold.

Away from the greater power above you.

Away.

Just wait.

It'll end.

Everything ends.

Except time.

Time goes on.

It carries the rain with it.

But stop crying.

Time carries the storm past.

The sunlight will soon warm your numb, raw skin.

This promise of the gold that lay beyond the dark is enough to keep you hoping.

This is what keeps you standing in the rain.

You know it will stop.

And when it does, you will be warmed.

You will heal.

The puddles you stand in will dry.

You'll feel love once more.

Just remember that little Dragon.

Stay strong for him.

For Harry.

He is the light.

The golden glow you seek.

Stay standing in this rain.

He'll be here.

He'll love you, like always.

Stay standing.

He will make it all better.

Don't fall.

Don't let _him_ think you're weak.

You'll make it.

The blood will wash off.

You know you can't feel the pain.

You're numb.

Wiggle your toes in the puddle.

The crimson life is yours.

Don't let _him_ take it all from you.

There's some left.

Some left for Harry.

He'll fix you.

Heal you.

Love you.

You'll hear again.

His voice.

His words, soft.

Loving.

The angry pouring rain will end.

It always does.

And you'll forget this incident when _he_ buys you new things.

When _he_ takes you to games and hugs you.

When _he_ says,

'I love you son.'

Just remember.

Stay standing here for Harry.

The rain never lasts.

The cold.

The hate.

The rain.

_**-Fin-**_

--  
If you didn't figure it out, you disappoint me. Yes, the rain is the child-abuse of Draco. And yes, Harry and Draco love each other and Harry makes Draco better. And yes, the _he_ is Lucius. Please tell me you could figure it out? If not, well I hope you liked it anyway.

Till next time.  
-J X 


End file.
